The present invention discloses safety and efficacy enhancement of sunscreens with certain heterocyclic base complexes of manganese via urocanate pathway modulation. The present invention also discloses a method for topical application of said complexes, which causes the reduction of topical peroxide including hydrogen peroxide, the reduction of topical inflammation including sunburn, increased sun protection of skin, the reduction of skin wrinkles, comprehensive protection from UVA, UVB, and UVC, and reduction of radiation-initiated inflammation.